newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Dynfarch
Dynfarches are Unseelie , owing nominal allegiance to the Faerie Queen but among her most unruly - and least trusted - subjects. They live in tribal herds, generally led by the most powerful hunter in the tribe; some Dynfarch tribes have even sworn allegiance to the , increasing the tension within the faerie lands (and making for powerful cavalry troops in and ). Dynfarches are the most common type of Unseelie Fae and are 17% of the total Fae population. They are reasonably represented among the gentry and nobility. Physical Description Dynfarches are large, hirsute, bulky humanoid torsos on the bodies of powerful cavalry horses. Hair color tends to blacks and dark greys, with brown and deeper reds uncommon. Their mouths feature sharp flesh-tearing fangs, and their powerful hooves can easily brain a man with a kick. They're obligate carnivores: while they can eat plant matter, they require meat for actual sustenance, and like all fae, they're extremely sensitive to the local mana levels. Society Dynfarch herds consist of 50-500 members, centered around the best hunter and his harem, with the rest of the tribe consisting of the leader's best buddies or sons and their harems. Many tribes are about 80% female, but there are a few where the best hunter is female and the pattern is reversed. A substantial number of tribes are all-male, and many of these tribes are effectively full time military units for the Fae Court. Racial Template ;Dynfarch pts :ST +18 (Size, -20%) 72 :HT +1 10 :Basic Move +1 5 :SM +2 -20 :Claws (Hooves) 3 :Extra Legs (4 Legs) 5 :Enhanced Ground Move 1/2 10 :Lifting ST +2 (Size, -20%) 2 :Teeth (Sharp Teeth) 1 :Terrain Adaptation (Forest) 5 :Fur 1 :Penetrating Voice 1 :Faerie Mana Dependency -25 :Restricted Diet (Fresh Meat) -10 Determine a Dynfarch's height and weight from the Build Table (p. B18) by looking up ST *before* the racial modifier, increasing the associated height by 40%, and multiplying weight by ten; add 20% to height to determine length: The average Dynfarche is between 7'4" and 8' tall, 8-9' long, and weighs between 1150 and 1750 lbs! Optional Traits Antisocial traits like Callous, Bad Temper, and Bully are common (but not universal), generally mitigated with a Sense of Duty to members of their own tribe. Many tribes also have distinctive scars, brands, or tattoos worn as identifying marks, and justice among the tribes tends to be fairly brutal, occasionally involving the removal of a hand or eye. Some few Dynfarches actually are steadfast (if terrifying) noble champions of the Fae Court, making a point of behaving according to strict codes of honor similar to Chivalry or Xia. Additional Lifting ST (up to +6) is not uncommon, and particularly swift Dynfarches may also buy up to Enhanced Ground Move 1 for 10 points. Mass Combat Notes Dynfarches fight as either heavy cavalry or horsearchers, with Terrain Adaptation (Forest). They are superb in either role. Their ability to conduct massed charges through the densest of forests has confounded many an enemy of the Fae.